warriorsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Fanfiction and Roleplay Wiki:Charart/Approved/Declined Archive 1
Nightrain (Q) ~ Approved How is she?--Itendstonight 05:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Um, I tweaked the queen blanks, but I haven't posted them yet. Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 12:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) okay how is she now?Itendstonight 06:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) A lot better, just add a highlight to the eye and lighten the black a bit. Beautiful. Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 01:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) does it matter if i lighten the black? There's a glitch on pixlr that for some reason colors the lineart as well as the pelt, and covers the white spots, so I would have to completely redo it. Before I go through all the trouble, I want to know if it's optional or if i really do need to redo it.Itendstonight 15:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) No, it's optional. When I told you to do that, I was on my iPad and it makes the charart look darker. You don't have to do it. ;) Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 20:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded i fixed the eye a bit.Hang shining star upon the highest bow and have yourself a merry little christmas now... 04:04, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you define the shading, and lighten the black a bit? Ivyheart☺ 04:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, seeing messages above, you don't really have to lighten the black, but it would make defining the shading easier. Ivyheart☺ 04:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) reuploadedHang shining star upon the highest bow and have yourself a merry little christmas now... 05:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC) If you used highlights, then I would suggest darkening the one on her head a tad. Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 14:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ReuploadedHang shining star upon the highest bow and have yourself a merry little christmas now... 16:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Blur the spot thing on her haunch a little. Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 16:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ReuploadedHang shining star upon the highest bow and have yourself a merry little christmas now... 15:45, December 22, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Purplemoon Only 3 days 'till Christmas! 15:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Approved, but we don't have an approved charart archive yet... Purplemoon Christmas is Tomorrow!!! :D 19:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Skywhisper (D) ~ Approved Comments? Ivyheart☺ 05:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) It looks like the earpink is touchind the lineart. But otherwise, this is beautiful! Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 12:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Ivyheart☺ 19:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Unless she has pale stripes, I would suggest darkening them a bit. It's just a suggestion. Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 14:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) She is kind of meant to be pale, but if I wanted to darken it anyway, I couldn't, because my computer shut down and I lost my layers. :3 Ivyheart☺ 17:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Besides that, I don't see anything else. CBA? Purplemoon Only 3 days 'till Christmas! 15:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Purplemoon Christmas is Tomorrow!!! :D 19:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Leaf Reader (H)~ Approved I'm going to make his page in a few minutes. But anyways, heeeeerrrreeessss Leaf Reader!! *fanfare plays* Heh heh heh. Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 17:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) xD Blur the earpink and redden it, and define the tail shading. Cute! Ivyheart☺ 17:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Well, more of re-DID. Purplemoon Only 3 days 'till Christmas! 15:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Seems good to me. CBA? Ivyheart☺ 22:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Ivyheart☺ 05:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC)